Breezes and Lillies - Nobody Knew
by SamanthaAquaMalfoy
Summary: Lilly gave birth to Breeze and Lilla. Petunia reported her abusive husband after he killed their son. Now living alone with her two nieces. Nobody knew how little things would effect the world so much. Maybe it was Lily being pregnant with Severus Snape's illegitimate son when the Dark Lord attacked on All Hallows Eve that changed everything. Who really knows? Being rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

So I first got the idea for this off of a news report my mom showed me. I thought it would be interesting to write something about that, but add in a little magic for the fun of it. Someday if I get really serious about becoming an author I'll turn this into an actual not story without any HP stuff or whatever. So here goes! **And this isn't a Mary Sue.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS:** _This chapter has been edited.__**  
**_

* * *

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Singing**

~Parseltoungue~

* * *

The constant buzz each time the horse-faced woman changed the channel was the only sound besides the clinking of spoons against cereal bowls.

Finally something seemed to grasp her attention long enough to watch the news report. "-has been spotted again at the dubbed 'Pirate Park' at around 3:30 pm yesterday. Witnesses say he is asking for a 'girl like the wind'. Please contact the local police if you have any information. This certainly isn't the normal playground-predator. This one's different. I think we can all tell."

The woman absentmindedly changed the channel again. Somehow she didn't notice her oldest daughter's eyes widened for a moment, then the emotion disappeared, leaving behind a look of concentration.

* * *

Bending down towards the kitchen table, she whispered, "Lilla, it's time for summer school."

"Okay, Sissy. Can we go to the park afterwards?" She looked up as she spoke, just as quietly, if not even more so.

Breeze nodded. "Of course Lilla."

And they left quietly, the only noise was the softest sound of the front door closing.

The woman never noticed them leave.

Perhaps it was the mild compulsive charm that Breeze murmured wandlessly, or maybe the woman was just too depressed to even notice her nieces leave.

~Bitch. Doesn't even notice us, and she's our fucking aunt.~ Breeze muttered. ~I hate muggles. Especially Dursleys.~

* * *

Later that day, Breeze and Lilla left the school building and started walking in the direction of the neighborhood park. "Lilla, do you have any homework today?"

"I finished it Sissy. Miss Megan gave me a math worksheet and told me to do some reading. Will you sing me a song since I finished it?"

Breeze sighed. Lilla got a lot of homework for just summer school. And it wasn't even like Lilla was coming back to school after this summer. But appearance was important, so they did atleast _some_ of the homework. As frustated as she was with muggles in general, she couldn't say no to Lilla. "Okay Lilla, I'll sing you a song, even though I'm a horrible singer."

She contemplated what to sing, as she never sang the same melody twice. Her songs were like the wind, sometimes the sound was similar, but was never truly the same.

**"Sister, sister. We're walking down the pavement.**

**"Sister, sister. We ain't got nothing to regret.**

**"Sister, sister. Follow me down this road.**

**"And we'll go twistin' and turnin' in the**

**afte'noon sun.**

**"Skip on down the path with a million branches goin' anywhere, we don't know where to run.**

**"Keep on goin'... And Just imagine, that day we'll be free.**

**"Just hold on to me, and one day Lilla… I promise we'll leave."**

"I like it. You're not a bad sister." She whispered thoughtfully.

"I do too." Breeze murmured in her ear before pressing a kiss to her cheek. Carefully, Breeze wiped the tear from her eye so Lilla wouldn't see.

* * *

A few people were at the park. Severus and Evan were there, as well as a few muggle children and their parents. She noticed he was there. He was pretending to be on a green iPhone 5C with a white case. _As if he knows what an iPhone is, let alone how to use one_. Breeze almost wanted to giggle. Except that it wouldn't be right, the giggle, in their situation, with Lilla there. And the muggles would think she was insane.

She bent down so she was at eye level with Lilla. "Hey Lilla, how about if you go play for a little bit? I think Evan's here."

Lilla smiled. "Oh, I already saw him! Evan and I want to push Jenny Brown off the play-structure again because she's got filthier blood than a mudblood." Just before she turned to run off, Breeze grabbed her by the arm.

"Lilla, where did you hear that?" Breeze had a sneaking suspicion she'd heard it from Draco. Damn him. Just because Muggles are filthy doesn't mean he needs to tell Lilla all the wizarding cusses.

"I heard it from Draco, Sissy. He even told me what it means so I wouldn't accidentally say that to a pureblood." Breeze smirked inwardly. She was right, it was Draco. She'd have to slap him the next time she saw him.

"Don't ever say that where a light wizard or witch can hear, okay? Also, that's a bad word no matter what, so _language_." Breeze leaned in towards her sister to whisper in her ear. "But every once in awhile, if the Hufflepuffs are annoying you, you can call them the M-word. But only if a teacher isn't around."

"Okay. But I'll only call Hufflepuffs the M-word. I'd never do that to Draco. He's a M-A-L-F-O-Y Malfoy. And they're P-U-R-E-B-L-O-O-D-S Purebloods. Draco told me a phrase to remember about blood purity. _'A clean cut is far better than one tarnished with dirt and mud, in so many ways.'"_ Lilla recited proudly, happy she could say the sentence word for word.

Breeze smirked. Lilla had the biggest crush on Draco. "Remember that Lilla. It'll be very important in the future."

"Okay Sissy. I'm going to go play with Evan now." Lilla waved goodbye as she ran off towards Evan.

Breeze smiled at that and waved across the playground at Evan's father. It was a wonderful story, how Evan came to be. But tragic none the less. Breeze loved tragedy and horror. Blood often spilled. Breeze loved blood - no she wasn't a vampire, but she had an uncanny love of blood. Blaise and Draco often called her_ Vampire Girl_ as a joke - and bought her blood pops as a gag gift for Yule.

* * *

Connection after connection finally caused Breeze to flash back to a secret only her, Marvolo and Severus knew of.

Severus had discovered that upon Lilly's death the glamour concealing her third pregnancy had disappeared. It was a wonder that the child survived the killing of it's mother, but just barely. Severus took the infant (which was a whole month short of growing), and with the help of many potions and spells and of course love, the baby survived.

And he grew into a little boy, who was named Evan after his mother. Of course, no one knew who his mother was but Severus, Breeze and Marvolo.

The thing that made Breeze wonder the most about was that Severus was Evan's father, not James. It made Breeze think about was what Lilly's last years of life had been, if she'd grown to regret her marriage to James. Perhaps James had put her under a love potion of some sort, and she'd finally become immune. Breeze of course understood that only Severus truly knew, but she wasn't about to ask him.

* * *

Breeze's mind finally came back to the real world, and she walked towards the person she had come here to see in the first place however, and sat down next to him. She didn't say anything, just waited for him to realize she was there. He seemed to be attempting texting. Attempting being the key word.

He finally noticed her, and she smiled. "Hello Breeze, what a coincidence running into you here."

Breeze smiled tiredly. "Marvolo, there's no one here from the Order of the Flaming Chicken."

"Thank's Bree." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, which she blushed at. "Marvolo! Just because no one from the Order's here doesn't mean you can do that so close to Lilla! She might see. Merlin knows what could happen if she saw..."

His smile disappeared. "Would it be that bad Breeze, for her to find out? You're going to have to tell her sometime.~

~She's getting sorted this year. I don't want a bad reaction causing her to turn into a lion. She has to be a snake Marvolo."

~Bree, it'll be okay. She loves you. And she has a crush on Draco...~ He murmured, rubbing circles on her back.

~But what if she gets sorted into Gryffindor? What if she asks our blood status? What am I supposed to tell her? 'We were born halfbloods, but our pureblood godfather blood adopted us, which so by wizarding standards, we're purebloods. But, we never speak to our godfather because he's a bloodtraitor.' Is that what I'm supposed to tell her when she asks? And she's going to ask in the near future, Marvolo, she's friends with Draco Malfoy of all people. How do I tell her that? How do I tell her about bloodtraitors and mudbloods like my mum?~ I started crying. ~I'm sorry. I'm being paranoid.~

~Shhh...Love. You're no more paranoid than I.~

Breeze smiled ~You always know what to say.~

~I know, that's why you love me.~

~Arrogant dark lords.~ Breeze huffed. ~Can't compliment them without them taking it to their heads.~

Marvolo smiled at that.

* * *

"Lilla, we have to go to summer school now."

"Okay Sissy." Lilla hopped out of bed and got changed into the clothes she'd picked out the night before. A lovely sunset-pink skirt that went to just above her knees, with a sparkling silver tank top over it. Lilla carefully put on her matching pink sweater, and buttoned the top button only. "When will I get my letter Sissy?" She asked.

"Today's your birthday Lilla. You'll get it this afternoon at Ollivander's. That's why we're hurrying to get to summer school, so we won't have to stay late if we're tardy."

"I'm excited Sissy. I can't wait to go to Diagon. It's fun when I'm going with you, but I can't wait to pick out my own pets and wand and robes." Lilla gushed.

Breeze smiled. "You sound like Evan did the other day, Lilla. Did you know that Evan and Severus will be going to Diagon with us?"

"Really, Professor Severus is going?"

"Lilla, of course they are. Evan and you are best friends after all, and Evan always stays at Hogwarts during summers. He wants to go shopping with you."

They were more than best friends, but of course Lilla didn't know that. They were brother and sister, albeit half. Lilla was two years older than Evan, and James was her father.

* * *

As Lilla and Breeze were walking to the Leaky Cauldron with Severus and Evan, Breeze pulled Lilla close to her side, and kissed the top of her head. Tears began silently streaming down her cheeks.

No one seemed to notice, excepting Severus. He gave her a sympathetic look, which made her smile through the salted sadness. "We'll talk later." He mouthed.

"Thank you." She mouthed back.

He nodded his ascent to her, and looked back at his son.

No one but him - the one she had come to love like he was actually her biological dad - understood the turmoil that swam through her mind at the thought of Lilla becoming Gryffindor.

* * *

So, now that I have spent over a week revising this, I would appreciate if people would stop flaming me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

* * *

So, for those of you who have favorited, followed, read, _positively_ reviewed: THANK YOU!

* * *

Dear Guest: Thank you for your constructive criticism. I greatly appreciate it. If you're going to continue flaming me, please log in instead of being a coward.

* * *

"Sissy! We _have _to go to Magical Menagerie _right _now!" Lilla squealed, dragging me to the shop. Severus and Evan were trailing behind.

I laughed. "Okay, okay! What would you like to pick out?"

Lilla had already run off to look at the owls. "I like this one, Sissy! Can we get it? Please! I want it so bad!"

I slapped myself in the face for telling Lilla she could get any familiar she wanted. She wasn't even putting any thought into it. "Lilla," I murmured. "Are you sure you'll get along with this owl? It seems a little to...violent. What if it hurt you or your friends?"

Lilla gasped. "I wouldn't want that! Sorry, I can't get you. You might hurt Draco or Evan."

"Hey, Lilla. Did you know there's cats here?" Severus asked her, smiling softly.

"_Really_?" Lilla gasped, eyes wide. She'd always wanted a cat. "Come on, Evan! We've got to look at the cats!"

They ran off, and Severus gathered me in a hug, silencing the area around us so know one could overhear. "I'm so scared she'll end up in Gryffindor. I don't know what I'll do if she does. Dumbledore couldn't turn me into a savior, so he'll use her. She's dark, just like me. If she was their savior, and they found out about her dark affinity - they'd execute her. You know how they treat the dark now." I sobbed.

"Shh. It'll be alright. I bet telling her I'm the head of Slytherin will help." He ran his fingers through my hair. "She'd want to be near me as often as possible."

I looked at him unconvinced. "I'm still worried. What if..."

"It's very unlikely, Breeze." He assured me.

"But what would happen? You know what'll happen. You just don't' want to spend your time worrying. The light will have a savior if she's in Gryffindor. She's not a Slytherin! She couldn't stand to watch me swat a fly!"

"Well that's Hufflepuff, then."

"But she's so curious, which is Ravenclaw. But think, where would a combination of compassion and curiousity land her?"

Severus sighed. "Gryffindor."

"Don't you see! She's going to end up in Gryffindor! Dumbledore can mold a Gryffindor so easily, Severus! She'll be their pawn!"

"Just hope for Ravenclaw. I will too. Who knows, maybe her love for her sister will bring her to the house of snakes."


	3. Author's Note: One shot

Because it is now clear to me that this will be better - and more original - if I keep this a one shot, I will be revising my work on this fiction into one chapter.

I apologize if you were hoping for this to become a full work of fiction, but it is clear that this plot line isn't meant to be more than one chapter. Thank you if you have supported my story.

_~SamanthaAquaMalfoy_


	4. It's Official

It's official, I will be deleting this fic and turning it into a new one, titled _Remain the Same._ This fic will be up here for about a week or two more, so I encourage you to check out the new, completely transformed one. I've decided _Remain the Same_ will NOT be a oneshot, but I think you'll all like it.

_-SamanthaAquaMalfoy_


End file.
